


Destiny unravels, slow but inexorable

by Kazaha_87



Series: Roll With The Wind [4]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, I'm pretty sure that I will add more characters while going on, M/M, Multi, Murata and Sara sharing Sara's body, Since Ken's body is in 'standby' Wolfram's relationships are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: Now that Murata's and Saralegui's souls had merged in one and that the Sage's soul is complete again after four thousand years in Sara's body, everything becomes more complicated, like putting limits into intimate relationships, for example...By the way, the story goes on, but the party that continues its mission to Dai Shimaron is much smaller than the one that left from Shin Makoku a couple of months before now that Wolf, Gisela, Sara (and Yelshi will follow) are moving back to Blood Pledge Castle with Murata's soulless body in order to find a solution to this new big problem.Then, we will see what happens back at the Castle with the other trio and Anissina's dangerous changing mood due to pregnancy...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long to take this story back again and continue it.  
> Actually, I have no idea when I will have time enough to continue it so the posting of new chapters won't be regular (not that it had ever been, actually, but still...) but everything is in motion again, and that's already a good start since this story had been on standby since now...  
> I hope you'll have patience with me and continue to read and support me!
> 
> By the way, let's start with a bit of Sara and Murata arguing with each other! ;)

Saralegui woke up in the middle of the night, and he was sweating profusely, his breath hastened.

In his dream, he was in a huge room with a really high ceiling and three of four walls made of stone and the other covered by a waterfall.

The chamber was bare, exception made for a stone altar in the middle of it.

A blond man – the same one of the previous vision, when the merging with the sage happened – was laying on it, unconscious.

For some reason it took him a moment to notice that there were three other persons with him in the room. Three women: a small one with long and green hair and greenish skin in a simple dress, with a tattoo of a symbol he had never seen before on her forehead, another one crying silent tears with hair of almost the same blond as the man laying down, eyes as green as Wolfram’s and features that reminded him of him so much that he was certain that they might have shared a blood tie in some measure, and the last one, clearly a Shinzoku.

“It’s time”, he heard himself state in a language that was different from any of the languages that were spoken in the world nowadays, but, for some reason, he could understand it nonetheless.

He noticed that the tone of his voice was much deeper than his own, and, even if no one would have been able to guess his feelings from his voice and, he was sure, from his expression either, he, from the inside, could sense the lump in his throat when he had spoken.

Then he moved his hands – those unfamiliar hands, slightly bigger than his own despite his fingers now being shorter – over the blond man’s face, and he spoke an incantation in that same unfamiliar language.

When he finished, Shinou’s soul left him from the mouth and was now floating in the air at a palm from his face.

What shocked him and, in part, his vessel in his dream too, by the way, was the color of that soul: almost all pitch black.

He made eye contact with the woman with green hair whom he knew for some reason to be a priestess and he switched place with her before walking towards the Divine, to whom he bowed deeply in deference.

“Are you still willing to give your life for saving your son’s soul?”, he asked her in a neutral and detached voice now, and she only nodded. Then he helped her laying down on the cold, stone floor and repeated the same gestures and incantation on her, freeing her pure white soul from her body too. After that, he went back to the vacant place around the altar and, linking hands with the two women remained standing in order to create a circle over Shinou’s body, he started to pray and sing in chorus with them.

For hours, then, the three of them remained there, singing and praying until almost half of the blond’s soul was purified; then the priestess nodded at him and at the blond woman in front of him and the circle was finally broken.

After that, his right hand slid under his heavy cape and reached his belt, retrieving a ritual knife in its sheath from there.

He extracted the richly decorated weapon and, pausing to admire it for a brief second, he finally used it on the soul floating in front of him, dividing the cleansed part from the still corrupted one, only to merge the first one with the pure white sphere floating over the inanimate body of the Shinzoku woman.

“I will take care of the purification of our great Shinou’s soul from now on with my sisters here, and this place will become Shinou’s temple from today onwards” the small priestess proclaimed solemnly once the ritual had been concluded.

He, on the other hand, said nothing in response and, with a slight nod of his head, he just left without a single word. But, before waking up, he remembered his cheeks getting wet with hot tears, flowing nonstop, the moment he finally turned his back on the room.

 

Then, once fully awake, his breath still short because of the dream he had had, a voice spoke in his head in a tired sigh, startling him like all the other times that had happened by now, which he already lost count.

_You didn’t need to see that last part too…_

Once enough calm again, an eyebrow raised on its own accord, Saralegui lightly snorted in reply, but he said nothing back.

_There’s no meaning in ignoring my presence, Sara. We both know that I won’t go away with you barely doing that._

“Shut up”, the blond king muttered to his other half and, after three days being ignored, the voice in his head snickered back at him, victorious.

-&-

Actually, it had been since the first time that the Sage had started to speak to him in his head that he had noticed that something with himself wasn’t quite right, and now he was starting to get worried about that.

That same evening, in particular, he literally freaked out when he noticed that his hair were wet despite not being gone outside on the deck all day where it was pouring pretty hard – as he could witness from the porthole of his cabin – and not either having taken a shower.

Or, at least, not that he could remember…

“What the hell are you doing with my body?!” he hissed, his heart racing faster than ever, but nobody answered him this time.

“Come on! You’re always so eager to speak to me whenever you feel like it, so stop with your stupid games!”

Still, only silence replied to him.

“Damn you! It’s totally unjust of you to pay me back for me ignoring you now, when you acted _the same_ with the memories of your past selves whenever you were reborn in a different body, don’t you believe?”

This time, at least, he heard a snort on the back of his head.

_Fair enough, then. But, now that we share a body, at least, you know that you better humor my whims other than ignore me! Am I right?_

“What did you do with my body behind my back?”

To that, he could sense a smirk in the sounding voluntarily innocent voice of the Sage.

_I took a shower._

Sara stopped for a moment at that last declaration and, studying his body, other than the wet hair, he horrifyingly noticed a soreness at his lower back and his arms which he wasn’t used to.

Then, as if mocking him, Ken formed an image in his head: it was just a flash, but Wolfram’s naked body sensually arched back in ecstasy while straddling him in front of a mirror was an unmistakable answer to his every doubt and question on the matter.

He found himself shaking at that dawning, but both of them knew that it had been definitely for the memory lapses he must have had rather than for what Ken had made of his body during them.

“…you must be kidding…”, he whispered sucking in his breath. Then, after a pause for recovering, he specified, his tone slightly menacing: “I don’t like you using my body without my permission.”

A snicker answered him then.

_Then I will grant your wish. After all, I should learn not to be jealous of myself…_


	2. Because love is blind

_Three days before…_

 

The door opened at his back, but Wolfram ignored it.

Sure, the hour was unusual for Gisela to come check on Murata’s conditions, but she was the only one who visited.

And true: she usually knocked, but given the late hour maybe she had thought that he had gone back to his own room, or that he could be asleep too.

What caught his attention, by the way, was a loud, resigned sigh filling the silent cabin once the door closed.

He turned at once, livid despite his attempt to understand the situation and to be civil about _how_ everything had happened.

“What do you want?”, he hissed to the intruder.

He should have been grateful to Saralegui for his decision to help them at the risk of his own life, but thinking back at the reason behind all that mess still stung, hitting him right where it hurt.

“There’s no need for you to stay here. That’s a soulless body.”

At the other’s words, Wolfram could have killed Saralegui with the murderous glare that he had thrown at him.

“Who are you to tell me what to do”, he bluntly retorted, but the soft snort that he received in response made him stop.

He studied Saralegui for a moment, a frown so similar to the one always wrinkling his brother’s forehead forming between his eyebrows. Then, a mischievous grin crippling up the other’s lips made him suck in his breath in between confusion and hope.

A soft, incredulous whisper left his throat before he could notice: “Ken”, and the moment that the grin on the other’s face became a sweet, loving smile – the one he had learned to know so well – Wolfram had already stopped thinking.

In a blink of an eye, in fact, he had jumped off the chair where he had been sitting for two days straight and had his arms around the other’s neck, kissing him desperately.

“Well… someone has missed me a lot, it seems!”, Ken, in Sara’s body, joked the moment he was able to speak again, something like a few minutes later; but in response he just received a loud slap that had the only effect of making the grin on his face grow wider.

“You jerk! Idiot!! _Cheater_!!!”, Wolfram yelled at him in a crescendo, almost giving in to tears. But soon the desperation transformed into rage. “You lied to me! And why, for Shinou’s sake, did you go and _kiss_ him?! I gave you time, and space, and I took a step back for your sake and what do you do? You go and ask _Saralegui_ of all people to tie you up and you even kiss him?! Who am I? Your bitch?! When I thought I was being understanding and mature and I turned my back for a second you just go and do it behind my back, betraying my trust in you completely! Don’t you feel ashamed?! And now you come here, like a happy-go-lucky jerk and with that unnerving grin of yours plastered on your arrogant face, hoping to come back to me as if nothing had happened, _when you’re in_ _someone else’s fucking body_?!”

“You’re the one who jumped me first, my lion…”, he grinned again, his gaze sensually provoking, but Wolfram wasn’t ready to forgive him so soon.

“Don’t you ‘my lion’ me, you asshole! You only deserve for me to kill you with my own hands!”

Ken, in Sara’s body, seemed to think about that for a moment before replying, but when he opened his mouth again and a distracted “fine by me” came out of his throat, he only gained another slap from the blond, even harsher than the previous one.

Despite that, Murata continued as if nothing had happened, exception made that the smirk became a poker face.

“…but before that”, he went on, “go and check in the inner pocket of my body’s jacket.”

A deep frown formed on Wolfram’s forehead while he tried to study his expression to understand what he had in mind, but he eventually did as he was told.

There, he found two envelopes with no heading, and he deduced that one of those two was the one he had left under Ken’s door the day of the accident.

_…but the other?_

He turned to look at his lover in search for an explanation, but he only seemed to silently tell him to check for himself the content of the other letter.

_I will wait for you tonight at ten._

_Be punctual and do not tell anyone._

_S._

 

“What does that mean?”, Wolfram asked him then, clearly befuddled.

“That Saralegui lied to you both.”

“Why should he have done that in the first place?”, he queried, slightly uncertain now, and this time Ken snorted, slightly amused at the thought.

“Because he wanted for me to tie him up, and he felt ashamed.” Ken bluntly replied then, and Wolfram’s eyes widened in surprise and shock while an incredulous “what” slipped through his lips before he could stop himself.

“Actually I think that, if it was just you back then, he could have told you the truth, but, since his brother was with you, he couldn’t tell him the real reason behind my presence in his bedroom… his relationship with him is more complicated than what it seems, and it already seems a mess, so I think you can understand why he lied.”

“But if this is the truth, then why didn’t he come to me in private and told me what had happened later on?”, Wolfram protested, but his lover softly laughed at his ingenuity.

“Would you have done that in his place? Retracting on something so much embarrassing when you had already convinced your audience of your clever lie? Come on, Wolfram: put yourself in his shoes! Nobody would have made a step back in his situation and you know it.”

Wolfram, at the end, diverted his eyes: he knew that Ken was right, but it didn’t mean that he hadn’t the right to get angry and pout about it! And so he did.

What, anyway, he didn’t expect was what happened right after that, because, without any warning, his lover, even if now he was using another’s body, just started to undress in front of him, totally unashamed.

“Wh—what in all the gods’ name are you doing?!”, the blond shrieked, his breath caught up in his throat, dazed and troubled at the same time, but, at his obvious dismay, only a mischievous grin curved up the Sage’s lips in response.

“What indeed”, Ken sensually whispered right in his ear after taking a step forward that made their bodies almost touch.

…almost.

“Y--you! Have you no shame at all?!”, Wolfram protested in a panic, his face as red as it had been in the start of their courting game, but, even if only through side glances in the vain hope that his lover didn’t notice his evident interest in his new naked body, he not-so-slowly was starting to surrender to the temptation. “A—and also: weren’t you confused?!” he attempted to take him at a distance, but the Sage only ignored his words and, when he finished to get rid of his robes, he moved to Wolfram’s with his skillful and expert hands.

“Wha—what made you change your mind? Only the other day you wanted to distance yourself from me and now this?! I—I don’t understand… and you aren’t even inside your own body!”

“You seemed to like this body just fine the other day, didn’t you, my lion?”, Ken totally ignored the other’s complaint and he provocatively retorted in response. But, even if distracted by what was in front of his eyes and by his flow of contradicting feelings shaking and almost shuttering his resolve, Wolfram could still maintain the sufficient amount of control on his body to require from him a clear answer on that matter.

Because it was important.

“Answer me first! I deserve it!”, he persisted and he bluntly pushed the other away while taking a step back from him, just to make a better point of it.

Slightly taken aback by the other’s refusal that, he had to admit, he didn’t expect after the passionate kiss from before, the Sage softly snorted.

“What?”, he replied then, faking a pouting and offended tone, “You can jump me and savagely kiss me like that and I can’t take what’s mine? That’s unjust!”

But his tone only gained him another slap in return.

“I’m not joking here, Ken, so stop beating around the bush and answer me. What made you change your mind? You were the first one to push me away the other day. I thought about it, trying to understand what you might fear from our relationship. If you were afraid of suffering in the future, when I’ll be no more and you’ll remain alone again – because that’s the only explanation I could give to your reaction, to your pushing me away – what has it changed now?”

Never like in that moment had Wolfram seemed a mortally wounded beast, fighting tooth and nail for its life.

“I just decided that I don’t care”, the Sage replied, but his voice was too even, too flat for it to state the complete truth.

Wolfram studied him in silence for a long while. He knew that Ken was good at lying, or, better, at telling half-truths, so he didn’t necessarily doubt his statement, but his sixth sense made him believe that, even if that last one was the case, it wasn’t _all_ the truth at all.

“And?...”, he queried, digging further, but he should have known from the start that the Sage wasn’t an easy nut to crack, and if he didn’t want to tell you something, he just didn’t.

“And that I need you. What else?”

“If we weren’t on a fucking ship, now, I would have burn you and everything around us without thinking twice on it. But I feel like shit now and I have to concentrate not to throw up in your face… even if, maybe, I just might do that on you. To make you pay for cheating on me, for example. I think you definitely deserve it. Don’t you agree?”

Ken hesitated for just a moment but then he heavily sighed back at him, defeated.

“I have a feeling. But it’s too soon for me to talk about it, so, in the meanwhile, I just decided to enjoy my time with you, even if I have to use somebody else’s body to do so. So: will you allow me to make love to you until you pass out? After all, it would also help you bear your side-effects of sailing the sea…”, he reminded him absent-mindedly and Wolfram, at the not-at-all subtle request of his, sucked in his breath, his mind stopping responding right after registering the indecent offer.

He nipped at his bottom lip as a reflex, his head suddenly full of possibilities, and, strange but true, he didn’t see the ‘wrong’ body in front of him then, but only the man he loved more than anything in the world already after so short – because three months was _nothing_ compared to his long life, not even mentioning the Sage’s!

“…I hate you, Ken…”, he whispered, now his turn to sigh disarmed and defeated completely. “I lament the kind of feelings I had before you, because now everything is too strong, too vivid… my love for you is so huge that I fear that my heart might fail to contain it all and just explode any moment…”

“Then abandon yourself to me like you always do and close your eyes, so that you won’t see that I am in a different body”, the Sage gently instructed, but Wolfram snickered at hearing his words, slightly amused.

“What? Are you feeling self-conscious now?”, he mocked him, his turn now to pay him back in his own coin, and the Sage smiled back and let out a soft laugh in response.

“You know that I’m jealous of my possessions! I don’t really like you to enjoy the touch of a man different from me too much.”

“Are you stupid?!”, Wolfram snorted at him appalled, incredulous to his own ears for the absurdity of Ken’s last declaration. “ _You_ are the one touching me! Who cares of the body you’re in?”

“About that, since we’re touching the issue: Saralegui doesn’t know that I borrowed his body, so I would really appreciate if you didn’t touch the subject while talking to him in the future…” Ken changed topic just out of the blue and Wolfram, offended by his lover considering him an idiot such as Yuuri to even feel the need to state the obvious to him, snapped at him and slapped his shoulder with the back of his hand.

“As if I would do that! Seriously: whom did you take me for?!”

“Good then!”, Ken replied with a huge grin like if nothing had happened, ignoring the outrage in the other’s tone and words. “Shall we resume from where we left it now that every detail is cleared?”, the Sage suggested and then, starting from stealing a kiss from his beautiful lover in order to shut his every protest and deepening it until he made him forget how to think, he got him laid for a few long and blissful hours, fulfilling his own previous request and satiating both their pent-up needs.


	3. Different Perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here, after a while, the arguing trio (Gwendal, Gunter and Anissina) is back!  
> That's a short chapter, but better than nothing, isn't it? XD  
> I'm pondering about posting a chapter whenever a scene is complete for now. Then, maybe, once this part will be finished I might regroup the chapters differently... at least I will be posting a little bit more often, and to write a scene at a time is easier for me too, so that will be a win-win situation for the time being!  
> By the way, I hope you will continue to support me and this story! :D

It was almost a week now that Gwendal couldn’t sleep at night and, as first consequence of that fact, even all his new shelves in his quarters were now full of knitted animals stacked together in multiple rows.

At first he had blamed the stress due to their controversial circumstances which risked them their statuses, positions and reputation, then the anxiety of becoming father, then again the shock of Jozak’s confession in one of his messages that he and his brother had been secretly married now for a long time, and then again even the idea of their little Greta not being so little anymore; but the moment he had read the message delivered by his spy’s pigeon after coming back to work after lunch, he just discovered the reason for his totally irrational apprehension of the last few days. It might seem peculiar, knowing him and his stern self, that he could even _have_ this kind of omens for a start since he had always been the rational type rather than the emotional one – and for that last role Gunter was enough for all the castle, probably – but he couldn’t either say that it was a first for him. Maybe it was his mother’s blood running through his veins and her innate instinct that, a way or another, had passed to him too: that he really didn’t know, but that was undeniably a fact.

He cursed in a low, frustrated growl while crumpling the small paper in his hand to the bad news he had just received and he just jumped off his chair, startling the poor animal waiting for a message back on his desk as usual. Only a blink of an eye later he was at the entrance of his office again and had slammed the heavy doors open.

“Call Lord von Christ and Lady Anissina _now_ and tell them to come to my office _immediately_ ”, he barked in a commanding tone to the guard outside and the man quickly disappeared behind the corner of the hallway.

-&-

“So? What was so urgent to require my presence here right away? I had to interrupt my very important lesson to my pupils about the importance of experimentation and about how to wisely choose your test subjects!”, Anissina complained the moment she entered the room while closing the door behind her, totally ignoring the pallor of Gunter’s face and Gwendal’s stern expression, since they didn’t seem any different from usual from her point of view.

At her words, Gunter started a heartfelt tirade on her indolent behavior, but a hand on his, together with a resolute glance from Gwendal, was enough to refrain him from continuing.

“Here. Read it.” Gwendal cut short, handing over the still slightly crumpled piece of paper, and she approached to the other’s desk to receive it.

A long silence followed then and it ended with both men’s disappointment at their lover’s reaction to the really bad news concerning the Sage.

“…well, that’s interesting!”, she had exclaimed in fact, clearly excited, and, simultaneously, horror had showed in response on the others’ faces.

“Do you understand the gravity of the situation at all, Anissina?!”, Gwendal hissed at her, but she only raised an eyebrow in reply and scoffed disgusted by the two men’s idiocy.

“According to what is written here”, she started then in a matter-of-fact tone as if having to explain to a child that crying brought him nowhere, “it seems that the Sage’s soul had been divided at a certain point in time and that it is now back in a single whole again in Saralegui’s body. He’s not dead, and now we have two bodies where to experiment. I don’t see why you are so agitated: we still have the Sage with us, even if right now he is in another’s body. It’s not as if he lived four thousand years in one body only: he might be used to changings by now! So I don’t see why you’re so worked up about it.”

“Anissina! Sometimes you are just heartless! Don’t you ever _think_ about how people might feel about it? Take Wolfram, for example. What if something like this had happened to Gwendal or me? Would you still think the same, that that’s not a problem at all?!”, Gunter retorted then, and his tone was peculiarly harsh rather than the usual dramatic one she had expected coming from him, and that made her stop and dig deeper on the matter. But, despite that, she couldn’t see the point of all these attacks to her.

“I’m not heartless and you know it, Gunter, but you both are idiots to react like that to this news: the Sage is still alive, and even if it means to deal with the fact that now he has Saralegui Heika’s face I don’t see where the problem is. And since you mentioned Wolfram: if it really is love between them, a different body won’t really make a huge difference the moment he gets used to it, and, worst case scenario, he can marry king Saralegui. And do you imagine the benefits in having the Sage ruling on Shou Shimaron rather than our witty Shinzoku king? If anyone is unable to see the great picture here, it is you. _Both_ of you. And now, since I feel like I’m speaking to a couple of bearbees, if you would excuse me, I have better things to do than stand here to make two stupid men use their retarded heads.”, and, that said, without waiting for a reply, she just did whatever she wanted and left, slamming the heavy doors behind her to release her own frustration.

“…well, in a way she wasn’t wrong”, Gwendal stated at the end, sighing at the closed door, but Gunter, who was empathizing with how Wolfram might be feeling at the moment about his lover, only shook his head, his eyes wet before he could do anything about it – damn emotions!

“No, Gwen. She really is heartless sometimes. If anything like that had happened to you or her I would feel devastated. And even if I could accept you in another body – and here we are not talking about anybody’s body, but _Saralegui’s_! – I would suffer anyway. At least in the start. And even if you passed all your time repeating to me that you were able to adapt to the new body, I know for certain that I would pass at least half of mine doubting your assertions and asking myself if you were telling the truth or just lying for my sake. That’s not so easy as she had pictured it. _Nothing_ is this easy with emotions!”

“Then we can only hope that Wolfram had taken the news better than how you would have taken it if it were you in his place…”, Gwendal heaved a resigned and worried sigh, his eyes still on the shut door and his mind wandering to his little brother.


End file.
